


Bobby

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: A Supernatural Poem





	Bobby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mystical_Firefly_Avenger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Firefly_Avenger/gifts).



I adopted two boys,  
and watched them grow into men,  
their father taught them to fight,  
while I nurtured them.

I watched them die,  
only to return again.  
Then my time ran out,  
yet I still guided them,

My protectiveness became fury,  
and my ice became fire,  
until they were forced to condemn me,  
to the same fate that they once lived.


End file.
